Loop antennas, for example single folded loop antennas, are often used in mobile apparatuses, for example in mobile handsets. Typically, such a loop antenna may comprise one or two resonances to cover cellular bands. In addition, a mobile apparatus may comprise another antenna to cover complementary wireless system (CWS) bands.